ATRAPADOS
by creppylover
Summary: Carrie y Lenny quedan atrapados en el elevador del centro comercial,se quedaran ahí para siempre?oh experimentaran un nuevo sentimiento


**Atrapados**

**(Aquí todos tienen 16)**

**Carrie Pov pov.**

Era un día de verano cualquiera en Peace Ville, era uno de esos días en los que hace mucho calor… mucho… pero mucho y agobiante calor como para estar afuera bajo el sol…asi que mi mejor amigo y yo, estábamos en el nuevo centro comercial, en una heladeria disfrutando del refrescante sabor de malteadas de chocolate bien frías…

-mmmm..! Amo las malteadas! no hay nada mejor para un día caluroso como esto!-dije muy contenta.

-tienes razón Care! esto en verdad mejora las cosas-respondió Lenny

Después de eso… paseamos por casi todo el centro comercial, hasta que nos detuvimos en la zona de video juegos… nos pusimos a jugar con todos video juegos de ahi… hasta que cerraron el lugar.

-Lens ! este fue un gran día!-le dije-…lastima que cerraron los videojuegos…

-si, es extraño que cierren tan temprano… Apenas son las 10 de la noche!

-jajajaja si, pero creo que casi todos los lugares de aquí ya están cerrados… ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos ya?

-¿ya te quieres ir?-me preguntó- de todas maneras tu papá no te podrá regañar de llegar tarde a tu casa si esta noche te ibas a quedar a dormir en la mía, no tenemos prisa.

-mmm…bueno, creo que tienes razón…¿que tienes en mente?-le dije.

Yo conocía tan bien a Lenny que de inmediato supe que algo tramaba… digo, ¿porqué razón alguien querría estar en un centro comercial tan noche con casi todos los lugares cerrados?

-¿en mente? pues… la verdad yo solo quería ver si podíamos entrar de escondidas a la sala de videojuegos jeje-me dijo riendo…

-Pero esta cerrado…-le dije- a menos que…Ja! yo sabía que no te podrías aguantar perder contra el juego de La Fifa14-me puse a reír por tener la razón, creo que se notaba mucho que si lo conocía muy bien.

-Bueno ya! si es cierto! es que… No soporto perder contra una tonta maquina! ¿contenta?-me respondió.

-si, bastante…pero, ¿como piensas entrar?-pregunté.

-será muy fácil… tengo un plan.-me dijo muy confiado.

-¿en serio? ¿Un plan? cual es?

-ya lo veras…

-…-

Después de eso, Lens puso en marcha su ingenioso y brillante plan… que lastimosamente consistía en subir por la ventilación y entrar directamente en los videojuegos… Vaya.. si que fue ingenioso… pero no brillante.

-¡Ustedes niños ya váyanse a sus casas!-nos gritó un guardia de seguridad que nos había detenido ya.

Mientras Lenny y yo salíamos de su cubículo, nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor… o elevador… o… como sea que se llamen esas cosas, odio que las cosas no tengan un nombre fijo…

-No puedo creerlo… Mi plan falló,y eso que soy el mas listo…-se lamentaba Lenny…

-Tranquilo… Fue un buen plan mientras duró-intenté consolarlo.-espera estas insinuando que soy tonta?..

-nonononono,solo…ehh..vamos al elevador?-dice Tragando de cambiar de Tema

Lenny y yo subimos al elevador sin saber lo que después nos esperaba…

-ay Lens,tu idea no es tan inteligente como yo eh!?-

-si, pero… Igual, yo quería vencer al juego-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran ruido.

-L-Lens… ¿qué está pasando?- le dije asustada.

-No lo sé, parece que el ascensor se detuvo…-me dijo para tratar de calmarme.

-Ha ocurrido una falla de electricidad, por favor tranquilos y guarden la calma… Los ayudaremos lo mas pronto que nos sea posible. Gracias por su comprensión…-decía una voz en el altavoz.

-perfecto-dije frustrada-ahora pasaremos aquí encerrados por un buen rato.

-veras que el tiempo pasara muy rápido Carrie-dijo alegrándome-aunque si admito que no me agrada tanto la idea de pasar horas encerrados en un oscuro y frio…

-jmmm…-reí

-¿que pasa? ¿Por que te burlas?

-no me burlo… solo digo que oscuro y frio no son palabras muy animosas-dije en tono de burla.

Lenny y yo estuvimos ahí como por media hora… Encerrados…No se pero, yo Me sentía… algo… No se… perdida.

-¿tienes frío?-me pregunto preocupado.

-algo…-le respondí…-¿se me nota?-le dije intentando sonar animada.

-si, se te nota demasiado Carrie, se te ve que estas muy helada…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la esquina en donde yo me encontraba sentada-…Ten… póntelo-me decía mientras me daba su sudadera…-esto te ayudará…

-Lens…-

-adelante… esto te quitara el frio-me decía con una gran sonrisa…

-P-pero tu tendrás frio-le repliqué.

-Estaré bien … si tu lo estas también…

Esas palabras se grabaron en mi cabeza… jamás me imaginé a Lens hablarme asi… con ese tono, tan suave, tan cálido, tan sutil, tan… tierno,estará enamorado de mi?,bah seguro que trata de ser amable (XD enserió!?)

-gracias Lens…-le respondí aun sorprendida, mientras el me ayudaba a ponerme su sudadera amarilla que él jamás se quitaba.

-¿lo ves? te ayudara con el frio, y aparte se te ve muy bien-me dijo animoso.

Yo solo me limite a sonreírle… no sabía que decirle.

-…-

Habían pasado ya una hora y media… y para ser sincera no me gustaban los espacios cerrados y estrechos…Lens siempre me intentaba hacer sentir mejor… me decía "en 5 minutos veras que nos vendrán a sacar" o "tranquila, esto pasa a cada rato!" … de no ser por él, yo ya hubiera enloquecido aquí mismo… estar con Larry fue lo único que me hacia sentir mejor…

-Larry…

-Mmmmjmmm?-me dijo medio dormido…

-¿Que crees que pasaría si se acaba el oxigeno antes de que nos saquen de aquí?-le pregunté.

Él se rió de mí y me dijo que eso no era posible, me habló del sistema de ventilación, y sobre como varias personas se habían quedado encerradas en distintas ocasiones, dijo que incluso muchas personas que habían podido pasar hasta una noche entera y sin asfixiarse, sus irónicos comentarios lejos de tranquilizarme hicieron que me pusiera más nerviosa. Pulsé frenéticamente varias veces el botón de emergencia, mientras pensaba que sucedería si no funcionaba el sistema de ventilación, miré aterrada la rejilla del aire porque sentí que a mis pulmones les estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar, al mismo tiempo mi corazón triplicó sus pulsaciones y noté que me estaba ahogando. Cuando escuchamos por el altavoz que tardarían al menos media hora más en sacarnos porque no encontraban las herramientas necesarias para llegar hasta nosotros.

-Carrie… tranquilízate! si ya pasamos aquí casi por dos horas, media hora mas no nos hará daño, ok?-intento calmarme.

-P-pero… ya.. y-ya… YA NO AGUANTO MAS ESTAR AQUI ENCERRADA, LENNY! ya no resisto!-le dije casi llorando de la desesperación.

Enseguida me di cuenta que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, luego, sin poder hablar intenté hacerle saber por gestos que me ahogaba, gracias a Dios supo entenderme sin palabras, con mucha calma se quedó sentado a mi lado, y volvió a decirme con una voz tranquila que no me asustara, que eso que estaba sintiendo era una crisis nerviosa…

-Carrie!, tranquilízate de una vez!-yo estaba al borde de desesperarlo.

-No puedo, No puedo!-le respondí…

-Care… por favor perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

Pensé que iba a darme una bofetada, porque en realidad creo que si la necesitaba… Pero, en lugar de eso me abrazó, yo intenté separarme, pero él me aprisionó con fuerza entre la pared del ascensor y la calidez de su cuerpo.

-Lens…-

-…-

Se quedó quieto unos segundos y viendo que yo ya no estaba gritando de la desesperación, me dijo:

-Puede que esta no sea la manera más normal de tranquilizar a alguien pero es la única que tengo, así que intenta no pensar en nada más que en mi beso"-sus palabras me dejaron atónita y consiguieron que me quedase quieta.

-¿que es lo que…?-no pude decir mas.

De inmediato, sentí la suave presión de sus labios contra los míos… Lenny en serio supo como tranquilizarme… de una manera… Tan dulce, tan tierna, tan… indescriptible.

Pasamos ya casi como dos minutos así hasta que finalmente nos separamos…

-Lenny…-lo mire con asombro.

-jeje…- se rio un poco apenado y sonrojado por lo anterior-¿Y…ya te sientes mejor?

Al ver su sonrojado rostro, yo solo me limite a darle una sonrisa como respuesta, èl sabia muy bien lo que había hecho, y al parecer lo disfrutó tanto como yo…

-Mmmm…Puede ser… Aunque creo que siento un poco de pánico-le dije-

-si quieres te ayudo con eso-me respondió burlándose con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Lenny se volvió a acercar aun mas a mí, susurrándome al oído me dijo:

-sabes… quisiera que se tardaran un poco mas en sacarnos de aquí.

-yo también Lens-le respondí.

-…-

Cuando al fin nos sacaron de ahí, Ya eran casi las 12 de la medianoche… fuimos directamente hacia la casa de Lenny ya que se suponía que debíamos haber llagado antes de las 11. En todo el camino Lenny y yo jamás dejamos de pensar en lo que recién había pasado, sin dejar de vernos con una gran sonrisa y sin soltarnos de las manos.

-LARRY SILL NEPP…-le gritaba el papá de Lenny a él- ¿te das cuenta de la hora que es?, ¿y donde se suponía que estaban?

-te sorprenderás cuando lo sepas-le respondió Lenny mientras reía.

Mientras Lenny y yo les contábamos "casi exactamente" todo lo que pasó, su papá cada vez parecía mas preocupado de que estuviéramos bien en lugar de enojarse por que no llegamos temprano.

-Entonces, ¿me dicen que no pudieron venir a tiempo por que en lo que estaban en el centro comercial atraparon a alguien que robaba una joyería y cuando ya venían de regreso un monstruo ataco la tienda de macotas, y luego de eso se quedaron atorados en el elevador desde las 7 de la noche hasta hace un momento?-nos pregunto intrigado.

-Este… si, así fue- le dijimos.

-ESTOY TAN CONETNTO DE USTEDES!-decía mientras nos abrazaba-se merecen un premio por haber hecho tanto bien!

-gracias papá.

-si, gracias señor Sill-respondí.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayan aguantado tanto tiempo atrapados en el ascensor.-nos dijo

-si, yo si puedo creerlo-le respondió Lenny volteándome a ver.

-La verdad fue una experiencia muy entretenida-dije sonriéndole a Lens.

-si… no me importaría volver a pasar por eso otra vez-me sonrió alegremente.

-esta…bien…-respondió su padre un poco extrañando-ya es muy noche, será mejor que se vayan a dormir.

Ya estando nosotros dos solo es el cuarto de Lenny, vimos un rato la televisión, reímos un rato, como siempre lo hacíamos cada ves que me quedaba a dormir en su casa… e incluso hubieron cosas nuevas. Desde esa noche, Lens y yo somos mas que amigos…

Siempre que me suba a un ascensor, elevador o como se diga, recordare aun mejor lo que viví junto a él, y creo que siempre que vaya en uno con él, siempre estaré esperando a que se detenga de nuevo para poder revivir el inicio de lo mas maravilloso que me pudo pasar, el inicio… de mi amor con Lens.

* * *

OLVIDE DECIR...que esto los saque de un fic de el TIGRE LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVERA,prometo,subir mis propios fics,solo subo esos fics con personajes de grojband,para que ellos o ellas...sean recordados,en fin,la proxima historia se lamma NEW FAMILY y esa, si me pertenece,nada mas necesito que alguien que sea porfavor me diga como subir capitulos segudios osea..cap 1 luego cap 2 y asi


End file.
